A simple girl (AU 2D x OC)
by ButterflyonmyWriteShoulder1
Summary: "Looking back, I was just a simple girl really..." Follow the story of Ealasaid Boonliang, a fourteen year old girl who escapes her stepfather's abuse and her classmate's bullying and joins her all-time favourite band. As she grows older, all sorts of misfortunes happen...but so does a passionate romance between her and one of her bandmates! M for language, violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

2D x OC

((THIS IS AN AU WITH COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TIMELINES WHERE NOODLE JOINS THE BAND LATER AND YOUNGER ^.^))

Looking back, I was just a simple girl really. I was adopted as a baby, but I ended up living with my biological parents - except my father, who was MIA from a war he was forced into, or he would lose our house. I had my stepdad instead. My stepdad had always been a bit...funny. And that was why I was separated from them as a baby. He could go from the sweetest man ever to a monster. He doted on my older brother, even though he wasn't his own son, because my brother was the heir to his business. Me and my mama, Lien, found ourselves bashed about regularly. Being your normal, orthodox Asian girl, I was often teased in school, even when I didn't know of my Vietnamese/Thai background. I was called 'Chink', 'Yellow', and 'Stupid' because I wasn't as smart as most people think Asians are. I was also called 'Four Eyes' and 'Silver Smile' because of my unflattering glasses and braces. I always try to block out my preteen years, until I was about fourteen, because I was overwhelmed by my stepdad's mistreatment and abuse from my classmates. Enough about my little prologue.

Hi! My name is Ealasaid, but you can call me Eala. The year I turned 14, 2017, was a year that changed my life. It started out pretty normally. Standing in the gazebo of a house party that I had no interest in and was only really there because my stepdad (who I'm going to refer to as Dad while my real dad will be referred to as Daddy or Papa) forced me to go, because no 'daughter' of his will be an outcast. Ha, ha. As if I wasn't already. Dad was just making it worse by forcing me into a party with my worst enemies.

I sat by myself in the quiet gazebo. I looked up at the inky stary sky and began to hum to myself. The gentle noise turned into soft singing.

"Cause they're turnin' us into monsters... Turnin' us into fire...

Turnin' us into monsters-"

"It's all desire, it's all desire..." Oh great. I was so deluded I could actually hear the lead singer of my favourite band singing with me. I scoffed to myself and facepalmed.

"So you like that song then, luv?" A cockney accent rang behind me. I choked on air and fell off the bench in the gazebo, my leg twisting painfully underneath me. It couldn't be...


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I-gawd! Are you okay?" The voice said. The voice was male, panicky, high for a guy, and had a really strong Cockney accent. It was also REALLY familiar.

I turned my head slowly. _No way, no way, no freaking way!_ Was repeated in my head frantically.

I gasped. The man in front of me was tall, lanky, pale, and was wearing a _Hello Kinky_ shirt. As my eyes travelled up, I noticed his bright blue hair, pitch black eyes, and gap in his teeth from his slightly gaping mouth. He was also extremely adorable. I stood up shakily, ignoring the stabbing pain in my leg, and stared at him. He looked confused, worried and shy.

"Y-you're...2D!" I choked out finally. His head perked up and he grinned cheekily at me.

"You've heard of us, luv?" He said happily, before hitting himself in the head. "Duh, why else would she be singing our song? Gawd, I'm an idiot..." He looked at me for a second before gasping.

"Uhh! Your leg looks really bad!" He said fearfully. I looked down and noticed my leg was twisted and grazed. It hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what I was used to.

"It's fine." I dismissed. 2D stared at me for a second before shaking his head furiously.

"Uh, no it's not! It looks broken! You should go to the hospital...or somefink..." He must have seen the way I physically paled because his hands flapped towards me awkwardly to comfort me. I didn't like hospitals. They ask too many questions. Questions I can't answer. I could imagine the conversation now. " _We just need to check there's no other injuries, okay? ...Oh, why are you covered in bruises and scars? Surely you didn't fall that hard?"_ No way. I wasn't going to a hospital.

"My mama is a nurse at a children's psychiatric hospital, and one of the girls has a broken leg. She can sort it." I said, trying not to freak out. _The lead singer of my favourite band is standing in front of me, and he's even more attractive in person! I hate fangirls, but who can say he's not good looking?!_ was all I could think. I just realised what I said and facepalmed. _You idiot, all you had to say was "My mama is a nurse!" Why did you ramble on like that?!_

He stared again - what is this, a staring contest? - before bursting out laughing.

"I just realised I don't know your name, luv! And don't worry about the rambling, that was cute." He chuckled.

"Uhm... I'm Ealasaid. Call me Eala."

"2D, but you already know that. How old are you? We don't normally have fans as young as you."

A nerve ticked in my head. "I'M FOURTEEN. I ONLY LOOK YOUNG." I said loudly. He backed off slightly, his hands raised.

"I never said you look young! I was going to say you look about fourteen!" He said nervously.

The nerve disappeared. "Oh."

He started laughing again.

"You're a riot, Eala. How about I give you a VIP ticket to our next concert - which, that reminded me, is next week - as an apology for startling you and making you break your leg?" He said humorously, smiling at me playfully. I nodded slowly.

"O-okay, sure."


End file.
